One End To The Other
by Tallie14
Summary: The CBI finds an old crime scene that looks like Red John's, but the victim is from Philly, so they go talk to the cold case team. Jisbon and a little L/S...you don't need to know alot about either show to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon studied the case file sitting on her desk, inside were details from a murder that had happened years ago, they believed it was Red John's earliest murders, they had just found the body and had to head up to check out the crime scene.

"Cho, you Van Pelt and Rigsby take one car, me and Jane will take the other" she told her team who nodded in response, before grabbing their jackets and doing as she had just said. Well, except Jane who was still laying on his couch pretending to be sleeping.

"Jane" Lisbon said again, he opened one eye at her before slowly getting up and stretching his arm's out in front of him and yawning dramatically.

"Coming Lisbon" he said smiling at her, Lisbon roller her eyes before turning around and walking towards the door.

"If your not in the car by the time I leave, I'm leaving you here" she called over her shoulder as she exited the bull pen. By the time she had gotten into the car and started the motor Jane was opening the passenger door and climbing in beside her. They both buckled their seat belts before Lisbon turned and drove away from the CBI building.

"I don't think it's Red John" Jane told her as they drove towards the crime scene, she glanced over at him before looking back to the road.

"You haven't even seen it yet" she said in disbelief "how do you know?"

"It just doesn't seem like him to hide the body" Jane murmured, putting his hand up to his chin in thought, his shrewd blue eyes going over the facts in his head.

"Maybe if he was only a teenager when he committed the crime he panicked" Teresa said thoughtfully "Maybe he hid the body because it was one of his first kills"

Jane shrugged as he thought it over.

"It just doesn't seem like him" Jane finally said "But it's close to him"

Lisbon felt a small smile pull at the corners of her lips and couldn't hide her smile.

"We'll see when we get there anyways" she concluded "we'll definitely figure this out"

Jane smiled, but Lisbon noticed it didn't reach his eyes, she knew the case was already starting to bother him, he just got this way when it came to Red John, and it seemed to have gotten slightly worse after whatever Bosco had said to him in the hospital.

Finally they pulled up to an old abandoned house that had been about to be torn down. They had found the body when they had gone in to make sure no homeless people had decided to go to sleep in there and were still hanging around, instead they had found a body.

It was pretty much bones, but there were similarities, from the cloths the victim had been wearing it looked like they had been cut repeatedly Red John style and then hidden in a secret cubby underneath the window frame.

"The way of death is similar" Jane admitted bending down to study the body, Teresa crouched down beside him and looked over the remains of what was once a healthy person.

"The cloths look female, and the size of the skeleton looks small and feminine too" Teresa acknowledged, just then the other car with the other agents arrived and the rest of the CBI team came in and started to investigate.

"Look at this" Cho said reaching down beside her and lifting up a pink leather wallet, he opened it up and started taking out it's contents which happened to be : driver's licence, $20 and a library pass, the rest was empty.

* * *

"Looks like the Vic's name was 'Cindy Grey'" Lisbon said studying the driver's licence "But that's not all, says here she's from Philadelphia Pennsylvania" she added in disbelief.

"Road trip!" Jane called out from the couch, an unmistakable cheerfulness in his voice, Lisbon sighed.

"Were not actually going on a road trip right boss?" Van Pelt said desperately " I mean, shouldn't we give it to their agents?"

"Um, yeah boss" Rigsby said, probably only to agree with Van Pelt.

"No, Jane's right, we'll have to drive up their and talk to the detectives, it's part of the Red John case" Lisbon said smiling, she wouldn't admit it, but she loved traveling, having lived in Sacramento her whole life she never had gotten the chance.

"First I have to go okay this, but meanwhile tonight I want all of you to pack a bag that will last you for about two weeks" she told them, then when they all nodded she went into her office and sat down in her chair to calculate how long this would take. She was thinking that a plane would be faster not to mention cheaper and decided that they would be doing that.

Just then Jane popped his head in her door, without even knocking he walked in and stood before Lisbon.

"We aren't going to drive are we?" he asked, well more whined. Lisbon shook her head and looked back down to her paperwork, when Jane didn't leave she looked back up.

"Yes Jane?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, Jane smiled slightly and looked up at the ceiling.

"You hate flying" he stated, Lisbon narrowed her eyes and looked back at her work.

"So, it's faster than driving" she said, still looking down at her desk. She didn't want Patrick to see the fear in her eyes… she more than just hated flying, she was terrified of it. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Tell you what" Jane said grinning "I'll sit beside you to help you relax"

"I don't need the help Jane" Lisbon said with a sigh "I just don't like it very much, I am still perfectly capable of doing it"

Jane just shrugged, obviously he was still going to sit with her to try and 'relax' her, like it would help, nothing could relax her on a plane.

"Don't worry, I wont tell the everybody else that the ever brave Teresa is terrified of flying" Jane said, smiling once again.

" I am not terrified…now get out of my office!" Lisbon said irritably, when the consultant had finally left she sat back in her chair and let out a sigh.

* * *

A/N - well, here's the prelude thing…leave a review please and tell me what you think ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa sat on the queen sized bed in the master bedroom of her small apartment, around her sat various articles of clothing. She was in a predicament, she wasn't sure what to pack for the next two weeks, she wondered what exactly she should bring. She wasn't even sure if she had two weeks worth of clothing in her closet.

Grabbing some pyjama pants and their matching tank-top she shoved it into the main compartment of her suitcase, she added some of the pants and blouses she normally wore to work.

With a sigh she grabbed some more of the cloths that were laying around her and shoved them all into the grey suitcase.

"Might as well pack it all so I know I didn't forget anything" Teresa murmured to no one in particular as she zipped up the bulging suitcase.

She set aside some more comfortable clothes for flying on the air plane. Teresa shuddered at the thought of flying. Jane was right, again, she absolutely hated flying, the thoughts about the plane crashing and not to mention when there was turbulence, which scared the hell out of her.

"This will be just lovely" she groaned, falling over backwards on her soft mattress she let out a weary sigh.

* * *

As the team assembled early that morning Teresa noted that all of them had a backpack of some sort. Grace had a purple suitcase, similar to Teresa's own, Rigsby had a black police duffle bag, and Cho had an identical one. Patrick had a small shoulder backpack sitting on the couch beside him.

"I see were all packed" Teresa said to her team, she quickly checked the ticket's she had been given earlier and checked the time when they had to board the plane, which was about 9:00am…right now was about 7:30 which meant they had to be leaving here pretty quick in order to be their at the proper time. They had a cross over in an airport half way and would be staying their for about twenty hours, which meant they would have to stay in a hotel for the twenty hours.

"Lisbon" Jane said, his voice taking on a thoughtful edge "Don't you have to stop somewhere before we go?"

"Um, no" Teresa said, thinking of anything she could have forgotten, nothing big came to mind.

"Well, then I suggest we stop to get some Gravol, I wouldn't want you throwing up on our plane flight" Jane said, grinning at her.

"Smart ass" Teresa said, a light blush coming to her cheeks as she remembered that she had been planning on grabbing some on the way to work. It bugged the hell out of her how Jane did that sometimes.

"We should all get any last minute things we need" she told her team as she went into her office to go grab her key's. There was a small Grocery store just a couple blocks away she could stop at that sold Gravol, she decided to quickly run there before they left.

"I'm coming with you Lisbon" Jane said, he quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket ( well suit Jacket thing, I dunno what to call it) and followed her out the door, a small smile on his face.

Teresa nodded and continued walking to her car. She quickly opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat, she noticed her suitcase on the floor in font of the passenger seat. Deciding that Jane could put up with the discomfort off lifting his feet.

As Jane got in he looked down at the suitcase and sighed as he got in, for a few second he fiddled with his feet, trying to put them up on the dash first and then grunting and trying to sit cross-legged. Finally he put them back up on the dash and closed the door with a small thud.

"Ready" he said cheerfully, Teresa sighed, her lips trying to twitch into a smile as she started the car and pulled away from the curb.

As she sat their Jane reached below his feet and opened the top pocket of her suitcase and pulled out a shirt, on it was a picture of snoopy sleeping.

"Cute" he said "With the little dog sleeping"

"Jane" Teresa said desperately, glancing between him and the road "Put my stuff back!"

Jane seemed to completely ignore her as he reached in and pulled out a hair brush, with a smile he started brushing his hair with it.

"Very good brush" he told her, setting it down on the dash beside his feet. Teresa regretted leaving the suitcase there now, as Jane reached in for more of her stuff she pulled over into a random parking lot and got out.

"Lisbon?" Jane said, beaming at her through the windshield.

"Get out for a second" she said shortly, opening his door and hurrying him out. Jane couldn't help but smile as she reached in and through the suitcase into the backseat, muttering under her breath the whole time. Within a few seconds she was done and she let him get back into the car. As Jane got in he stretched his feet out dramatically, sighing happily as he did so. Teresa glared at him as she got back in and started the car and drove towards the grocery store.

Within a few silent minutes of driving they pulled up to a store, the sigh "Shoppers".

Teresa looked at Jane, wondering if it would be better if he stayed or came with her, she decided it was better for him to come with her, at least that way she could keep and eye on him.

"Come on" she muttered, getting up and getting out of the car, Jane followed her lead, a slight smile still plastered to his features.

As they walked into the store Teresa went straight to the medicine isle, grabbing Jane's sleeve to make him keep up with her fast paced walk.

"I won't run away" Patrick said, holding up the arm that she was holding onto. Teresa ignored his teasing and continued walking until she got to the right shelves. She quickly grabbed some of the Gravol and made her way up to the front counters.

As they stood in line Patrick reached over and picked out some candy bars and bottled pop. Teresa rolled her eyes as he set it on the counter beside the Gravol, beaming as he did so.

The cashier rang it through, glancing at Patrick as she did so.

"Yes, it's the pregnancy" Patrick said suddenly, the lady looked surprised before smiling at him.

"She keeps on craving chocolate, but she can never keep anything down in the morning" he added, smiling pleasantly at the lady.

"Congratulations" the cashier lady said warmly, Teresa elbowed Patrick in the arm before telling the lady that he had only been joking.

"She's nervous and in denial" Patrick whispered to the lady, casing him to get another elbow.

"Were going, Jane. Now" she snapped, grabbing the baggy containing their stuff and marching away.

"I'm going to leave you here if your not in the car by the time I get there" she told him, looking over her shoulder.

"Hormones" Patrick whispered to the lady, who nodded her understanding, before running to catch up with the furious woman.

"Jane! Why the hell did you say that?" Teresa demanded as they got back in the car, Patrick grinned.

"Just a little bit of fun Lisbon!" he said light heartedly, Teresa glared at him before pulling away and driving back to the office.

But, at least now she was so angry she wasn't scared about getting on the plane anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

They all met up at the Sacramento airport within ten minutes after leaving the store, seeing as the other team members had taken the SUV. They had it planned out so that someone would come and get the vehicles after they had left, and would pick them all back up when they got back in two weeks.

"Okay, Van Pelt, Rigsby, here's your ticket's" Lisbon said, avoiding eye contact as she handed them the plane ticket's whose seats were beside each other. As much as she hated breaking the rules she knew they would find some way to sit together anyways, at least this way they weren't going to have to sneak around to be together.

After giving everyone their ticket's Lisbon and her team all made their way to the proper airplane terminal, Jane making comment's on the people who walked past. It wouldn't have been so bad if the people didn't hear him when he commented about their personal lives.

"Lis-bon" Jane said slowly, bringing her out of her distracted state of mind, she glanced at him before looking back ahead of her. She was still mad at him about making the check out lady think she was pregnant, for more than one reason, first and foremost was : did she look pregnant? She didn't think so, well, infact she knew so. Secondly, was that the lady had assumed Jane was the father, she just couldn't get it out of her head the way he had been grinning while pretending she was his wife. She told herself it was just because he thought the idea was funny, but that little voice that had cheered when Jane had said he would sit with her argued against her logic.

"Lisbon!!" she heard again, this time Jane was almost yelling and she realized he had been saying her name the past few seconds while she had been zoning out.

"What Jane?" she asked irritably, just as a plane took of in the distance, causing her stomach to lurch before dropping into her feet. She was already nervous about getting on the stupid plane.

"I was wondering if you want me to grab you some tea before we get on the plane, since I'm getting one and I know it'll help ease your stomach" he said, although his voice was slightly teasing she could see that he was trying to help, so she didn't quite bite his head off.

"Fine" she told him, causing him to grin as he wandered away to on of the various little food shops to buy some beverages.

"Um, boss?" Grace asked, causing her to look away from the disappearing blond head. She definitely felt distracted, kind of floating, but also like she was sinking. She was not looking forward to flying already, she wondered why she hadn't just drove and met everyone there, she was perfectly capable of that, it would have only been a few extra days…

"You okay?" she heard someone ask, it took her a second to realize it was Cho, Both him and Rigsby and Van Pelt were looking at her, worry plastered all over there faces.

"Yeah, fine" she told them, swallowing her fear and forcing her mind to shut off and stop thinking about the definite death she was going to receive when she got on the plane.

"You sure, your all sweaty and stuff" Rigsby told her, causing him to get glared a by his boss and to be smacked by Van Pelt, who muttered about what to not tell a lady, especially if that lady was your boss.

"Fine, just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night, I was too busy packing" she told them, forcing a smile onto her features, she didn't get to see if they saw through it because Jane made that his moment to re-enter their conversation.

"Well, you can sleep on my shoulder while were flying" he told her cheekily, causing her to roll her eye's and growl. She really had no idea how she was going to stand the whole flight sitting beside him, let alone having to be around him almost 24/7 while on the case, she couldn't even escape on her weekend like normal.

"Note how she didn't complain" Jane told everyone else on the team, grinning happily, causing Lisbon to blush and everyone else to hide their grin's.

"I told you I'm tired" she snapped at them, glaring until they all stopped smiling, well Cho who had only been smiling on the inside couldn't be stopped.

"Well, here's your tea" Jane said, handing over a paper cup with a lid on it, smelling pleasantly like the earl grey tea she kept at home, the only kind she would even drink.

"Thanks" she said offhandedly, they had finally gotten to the terminal, it was time to get on the plane.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm not going to die" she repeated under her breath quiet enough so that nobody would hear, at least that what she thought until Jane put his arm around her and gave her a comforting half-hug.

"You'll be fine" he whispered in her ear before letting her go, he did all of this so quickly that none of the team noticed as they walked ahead of the pair.

Lisbon took a deep breath and walk up the ramp, already she felt like her stomach had fallen through the floor, she realized that her hands were shaking and she tightened them into fists.

"Stupid plane" she growled, causing Jane to smile and walk a little closer to her, his way of trying to help without embarrassing her.

"I'll be with you the whole time" he said, and if she didn't know better she'd think he had said it lovingly.

"You say that like it's a good thing" she teased, a weak but genuine smile lighting up her face as they stepped onto the actual plane.

"Oh, you don't want the only person who knows calming techniques and makes you feel better beside you?" he asked, grinning when he seen her small smile falter.

"Fine, you can stay" she said grudgingly, sighing as they walked up the already crowded isle's past the navy blue seat's until they reached the seat their ticket's told them be in.

Teresa sat down nervously, fighting the urge to just get off the plane and drive to Philly, it would be way easier she thought to herself. I mean, when you drive you aren't thousands of feet in the air where one mistake on the pilots part could cost you your life!

She sat down quickly and shakily did up her belt, feeling stupid and annoyed at herself for being to scared and yet being unable to stop the dreaded feeling she got whenever she got on a plane…or anywhere over about twenty feet of the ground. Jane sat beside her, studying her worriedly, no smile gracing his features as he watched her.

"Yeah?" she asked, a little to sharply and more than a little to high-pitched, now he'd know how scared she actually was.

"Lisbon, listen to me okay?" he said softly, leaning over slightly and smiling warmly "You don't have to hide everything from me, if your scared let me help you" he told her, for once not joking "I don't like seeing you upset…" he added before kind of mumbling. He looked at her again and smiled sadly, it was that smile he got when he said anything about his family so she kind of expected it when he said the next thing to her.

"My wife was terrified of flying" he said simply…okay maybe she hadn't been expecting that.

"Sorry" Lisbon murmured, not exactly sure what to say…she had to admit, she did feel a little less scared and a little more awkward now.

"Don't be, just let me help you" Jane said, the sadness in his eye's leaving as he looked into her eye's and gave a small smile that she matched.

"Fine, how do I stop being nervous" she said uncomfortably, Jane held out his hand and beckoned for her to put her hand in his.

"You have pressure points in your hand that help you relax" he told her, grinning like a five year old when she complied and laid her hand in his, he immediately started massaging it as he settles their hands down on the arm rest.

All of the sudden the captains voice echoed through the speaker's announcing that the plane was about to take off and that everybody should have their seatbelt on.

For a split second Teresa was worried that the team would see her with Jane holding her hand and then she remembered they were in the next compartment where the seats sat three at a time. Then she felt an overcoming wave of relaxation and sighed contently, all of her muscles losing there tension and she allowed her eye's to close for a second before opening them half open again.

"Oh god Jane, that feels good" she said, all of her fear evaporated. Then she heard him snickering and opened her eye's to see him almost laughing.

"What?" she demanded, her voice still soft thanks to his weird hand massage relaxation thing, he looked at her quizzically before chuckling even louder.

"It just sounded wrong is all" he said, watching as her face turned bright red and she snatched her hand back all the while muttering curses.

"Oh, Lisbon, It's alright!" Jane said holding his hand back out, just as he was saying this the plane started moving and she almost yelped in surprise, all of her fear coming back to her…now she remembered why she had been feeling so happy a minute ago and she quickly reached out and snatched his hand, clutching it tight enough to make him wince.

"You really hate flying" Jane said, glancing down at her vice like grip before slowly starting to rub circles in the right spots, causing her to relax and her grip to loosen.

"Heights, I hate heights" she told him dreamily, deciding that she could share that with him, at least then she would have a reason to be so scared, vertigo.

"I know" was all he replied before sitting back in his seat and relaxing, his hand still drawing small circles on Lisbon's hand.

"I'm glad you sat by me" she said drowsily, her eye's closed, she hadn't been lying when she had said she was tired. Truth was she hadn't even slept the night before, she had been to busy worrying.

Jane watched as her head slowly sank down onto his shoulder and her breathing became a steady rhythm, he figured she's be upset when she awoke and was more sane than now, but for the time being he was content. To anyone watching they looked like the perfect couple, her head resting on his forearm and shoulder and him holding her hand.

* * *

A/N - Holy crap, I took a long time to UD…I had writer's block for so long and just got over it…sorry!!! But here's a nice Jisbon-y chapter to help. :D

I know Lisbon isn't actually scared of planes as she rides one in the season one Pilot, but I needed Jane to comfort her over something and fear of flying is pretty common.


End file.
